tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aldo The Fox/Kamen Rider Pecos/Prolouge of Fire Part 3
Two days passed and the leaders were sent back to their cozy mansions and homes. Some of them slept with the weight of the decision they made haunting their dreams while others acted as if nothing happened. It wasn't 'til the next morning that they ordered the troops to stand down and let the Pra'meths begin their tests. Naturally, the people did not like this decision and some military forces decided it was better to commit treason just to defend their homes than be under alien rule. Banding together the armies began slowly devising plans to use the weapons testing as a means to eliminate their uninvited guests. 5 months later: Mojave Desert, 8:25 pm, somewhere outside Utah On the plains of the desert, a Pra'meth scout ship nestled on a canyon was conducting tests on an Badancium energy turret gun. The target was an old abandoned gas station. Pra'meth Scientist: "3,....2,....1, FIRE!" (*VRREEEEEKKZTTZTZ*) BANG! The energy beam flew rapidly towards the target and struck the ground, creating a warp in space that crackled with energy before making a really big and loud explosion. The shockwave of the blast knocked the scientist off his clawed feet and almost off the cliffside had it not been for his assistant. Scientist: *Gnhh* "*pant* Alright, let's see the results..." When the dust settled and the glow of energy stopped, the scientist had a look of disappointment on his face. The gas station was now just one third of a burning building with lots of debris and a huge hole in the ground where the rest of it was. Scientist: *jots down notes on his wrist computer* Weapon 1643: Calibration is still off by .489 millicycles, space warp energy release is still unstable and does not achieve desired application effect of erasing entire structure with no blast damage.. Re-test requested for device upon examination of components and targeting system. Possible refitting of systems required. Meanwhile, hiding in the distance was a small cloaked platoon of human soldiers who observed the latest weapon to be used on the desert. Sgt. Rawls: *deactivates the binocular mode of his visor* "Well, that looks promising..looks like we got something to add to our Christmas lists boys." Wesson:"That depends... which one of us wants to be Santa Claus and get the package?" Boyles: "Hey, as long as we get something to blow them sky high.. does it really matter?" Sgt. Rawls: "Alright, Harelson, you go and create a diversion. Wesson and Boyles, you secure the package and transport back to base. Me and Nelson will cover you if things get too hot." Harelson: "Uhh...sounds great Sarge, but what if Poindexter over there hears our thoughts?" Sgt. Rawls: "As long as we stay quiet and stay hidden, we won't have to worry about it. So shut your trap and get a move on son!" Harelson:"Yes Sir!" Harelson grabbed several detonation charges, A flaregun and a canteen. He then activated the coolants in his vest to avoid the thermal sensors and tested his cloaking shield before heading out on his assignment. Harelson hastily crawled through the sensors and snuck past several guards while keeping his thoughts clear of anything that would attract attention. After a two and a half hour walk, he began scaling the cliffside. He almost slipped a few times but eventually he made it to the edge. There were five armed guards and 2 scientists, two guards had Psi-wires and the others had weapons on their arms. Behind them was the turret and the scout ship. Harelson activated a charge and waited 10 seconds then threw it down the cliff, then climbed up and activated another charge. (*BOOOOOM*!) Soldier 1: *in Pra'meth* "What was that?" Soldier 2: "Unauthorized explosive! Down below the cliff! Security,this is Sector 861 we have an intruder!" Soldier 3: *Talks to Soldier 4* "You! Secure the gun and activate your Psi..." (*Deet deet deet*) *BOOOOM!* The four of them fell off the cliff and were crushed by the debris of the blast. Harelson: "Think fast ...chumps." The fifth soldier managed to turn his wire on, but it was difficult to operate as the control circuit had been fried in the blast. Soldier 5: "Human! I know you're here....come out and face your executioner!" Harelson: "AAAHHGH!" The wire was on full blast and surged psychic energy through every pain receptor in his body and shorted out his shield decloaking him. Soldier 5: *turns left and faces the cliffside* "Ah, there you are! This is a restricted area and I am authorized to shoot any human who comes here!" *Points gun at Harelson* Harelson : "S..Sh..Shoot this!" *pulls out flaregun and fires in the air* (*Sounds of gunfire*) *Soldier 5 falls on ground and hits his head on a rock, wounded but alive* Sgt. Rawls: *Hits him with his gun and takes the wire* "You alright son?" Harelson: *whispers in gibberish* Wesson: "He's been Psi'ed...the language center of his brain must be messed up from having G.I. Ugly rattle him using that wire of his." Boyles: "Med reports from some soldiers say they sometimes have an effect similar to a concussion before the ET's get a chance to turn their brains into goop." Wesson: *Picks up and carries Harelson* " So what are we going to do with that thing?" Sgt. Rawls: "We can use this wire to figure out how to block the others. In the meantime, load our "guests" into the ship and prepare for teleport!" *uses thermal scanner* "There are more guards coming.. ETA 14 minutes. Let's move!" The soldiers began hurriedly placing pads down and connecting them to a tower placed in the center with a blue glowing core . The Scientists were loaded into the scout ship and had their cybernetic limbs disabled by electromagnetic cuffs that the soldiers placed on them. Harelson rested on the seat of the passenger side pilot cabin. Scientist 1: "You humans have just signed your death documents!" Scientist 2: "When the War Minister finds out, he'll give your families what they deserve for your act of agression!" Boyles: *gets angry* "I don't have 'em thanks to you Smurf rejects! Keep quiet or I'll show you my legendary swing from the Major Leagues!" Scientist 1 : *confused* "Human soldiers have leagues of Majors? How is that an effective military strategy?" (*Boyles seals them in the ship and blasts its engines*) The Core began pulsing as they set up the second to last pad. The shadow of a Pra'meth vehicle was approaching, firing energy blasts from its guns. The final pad went flying after a blast made contact with the ground and landed on the far edge of the cliff teetering back and forth. Wesson: "You guys start the sequence, I'll get the pad!" Sgt. Rawls:"Wesson, No!, Get back here!" Wesson dived and dodged the incoming fire, leaping towards the cliff and grabbing the pad before it fell. He tossed it to Boyles who connected it to the tower and Sgt. Rawls primed the core for transport. Wesson: "Go! I'll cover you!" (*Pulls out a gun and starts shooting*) Computer voice: 3....2... 1... Transport. The core turned yellow and the tower shot energy out of it that hit surrounding area where the pads were, causing the ship and the turret to slowly vanish in a flash of light. The Pra'meth vehicle approached and Private Wesson was soon captured after being stunned by a Synapse blaster and taken away by guards. NATO Bunker, South Africa To Be Added Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts